Gehenna Stopper, Kishin Crusher
by iDoomie
Summary: The Vatican has sent True Cross Academy to Death City, Nevada to take care of two threats to Assiah- Artificial Gehenna Gate and a Kishin- Asura, Kin of Astaroth, King of Rot. There they meet up with DWMA but...


Gehenna Stopper, Kishin Crusher

Summary: True Cross Academy has been told by the Vatican to disable two threats. 1. An artificial Gehena Gate and 2. The Kishin Asura: Kin of Astaroth, King of Rot. But DWMA doesn't exactly trust them.

Chapter 1: Landing?! Finally!  
3rd POV(TCA)  
"Yukiooo...when are we landing...? I'm bored..." The blue flamed boy said picking his nose while poking his brother's face. "In two hours Rin. But America is a bit far. Sir Pheles. Where are we going in America?"

"Oh. Secret~. But we'll be meeting with an OLD friend of mine. Actually..he's older than me."

"Huh?! Older?! At the Court...th-they said you had served over _200 YEARS_ of service! How old is your friend then?!" Rin asked, thinking about an old clown who had nearly lost all of his hair.

-Two hours later-

"Finally! We landed!" He stretches outside and holds a hand out to Shiemi, and she grabs his hand and gets off the plane. "You okay Shiemi?" He asks her and she replies with she's fine but she realizes she blushes slightly and lets go quickly. "Welcome to Nevada~~~" Mephisto says cheerily.

"Oh jeeze idiots. Come on, let's go." Eron says. Oh. Right. Eron is basically the same thing as Rin and Yukio. Except that his father is Satan's brother- Girakage, King of Shadows and Darkness. He isn't included in the Gehena Heirarchy though. Okay. Enough with Girakage And back to the story. Eron takes a step forward when suddenly a dark figure appears out of nowhere and the figure yells in a loud voice, "Hey! I'm-"

* * *

-Two Hours Earlier-

3rd POV(DWMA)

"Ah! Hello Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kiddy, Patty and Liz! I've gathered all of you here for one important mission. Today...you will have to face a very odd phenomenon. There is a human with two uncleansed souls...two uncleansed souls...mixed in with four regular souls. That isn't the worst part...four..._KISHINS._

"WHAT?! FOUR KISHINS?!" Everyone yells in harmony. Like one of those shows where someone takes a double take then they yell at the same time.

"Sorry sir but...isn't...four kishins TOO MUCH to deal with?" Maka asks finally calm.

"Ah yes. But these Kishin are different than Asura. They're more humanlike. Hell. You'd be lucky if they weren't Kishin at all! Haha! Just in case. I'll have Stein and Sid come with you just to be safe. Now off with you! They arrive in an hour. They'll be here by plane. Flight 7-CA. Sanzu airLines." The Shinigami said and created his huge flat hands and pointed at the door. "I'll need them ALL alive. Now go~~~!"

-Two hours later-

"Black*Star. Are you in position?" Stein asked, adjusting his knob so he can find them.

"Oh I'm in position alright." Black*Star had gone and positioned himself above the terminal but he fell.. He jumped on some glass above the terminal, broke it, and landed in a girl's shop. Customers were staring at Black*Star and he stared back at them. "That's right! Your God has appeared before you!" he said triumphantly before feeling pain around his legs. "...GLASS CANNOT HARM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!" _'Yowch...This hurts...'_ he thought as he got back up and went up the way he came down.

"Okay. NOW I'm in position." He said. "Hey! They're coming!" Tsubaki said as Black*Star got ready. He heard voices. "Oooh. I haven't been to Nevada in such a long time." He heard a voice say.

"How long has it been Mephisto?" another voice asked.

He jumped off and landed in front of a dark purple haired boy. "Hey! I'm-

* * *

Eron's POV(TCA+DWMNA)

"Hey! I'm your god! Bow down to the great Black*Star!" The figure in front of me said. "Uhh. Hi Black*Star. Can you move?" I asked him and pushed him out of the way. I felt a cold steel on my back and...we were surrounded. "Don't move. No one. Move." I turn around and notice a girl sticking her scythe down my back. "Get away from me woman..." I stare at her.

"So this is one of the Kishin souls." She said. "Yes. Here're the other three." The silver haired man said(Cause It'd be rude if I said Grey haired man.) pointing at Mephisto, Rin and a green hamster with a horn sticking up.(A/N: I let Amaimon be able to be on the Knights of True Cross and he can uhh...shapeshift into the hamster..and to his human self.) "Oh? What's this?" Mephisto looked at the people surrounds us. "Okay...? Kishin? Seriously?" I asked and looked around...I looked at Rin, a blue hand on his shoulder. I looked up...A...ghoul...? "What...the...hell is a ghoul doing here?" I asked. The large zombie replied, "I'm sorry. Ghoul? I'm a zombie."

"Sid..where's Kid?" Stein asked the zombie and he just looked at him with a strange..er face. "Whaddya mean where's Kid?" He replied.

"Whaddya mean, whddya mean?! I told you Kid was YOUR responsibility!"

"My responsibility?! Since when? He's probably adjusting his house!"

"I said to watch him!"

I looked at the two fighting then at Yukio. "Yukio..What's wrong..?" He was lookig around and a black figure appeared and a sound like metal hitting another metal appeared. I blinked and I saw that there was a kid in a symmetrical tux, his guns interlocked with Yukio's. "What the..." I heard one of them say. They then pointed their guns at each other at the same place, so that their gun barrels are facing each other so it looks like they're about to shoot the guns off.

"Who're you?" Yukio asked.

"There you are Kid! You're late!"

I looked back at the zombie and I saw his face was getting ANGRY...or...something...

"Sorry! I was making sure my house was perfectly symmetrical." Kid said. And then he studied Yukio's face... "HOW ASYMMETRICAL! Can you believe this? I mean like... Really now! Three moles on the left side of your face but not your right?(or vice versa.)" He was freaking out.

"Anyways. Come with us. Someone wants to talk to you." Maka said, them escorting us to DWMA. "Haha...Nevada sure is nice.." Shima said sarcastically. "Shima.." Konekomaru said, sweatdropping. "You two...just follow..." Suguro said, walking behind them. (A/N: Haha. Finally. A speaking part~ o(^▽^)o＄)

DWMA: Shinigami's Office(TCA+DWMA)

3rd POV

"What a cool school...but not as good as True Cross Academy of course!" Rin said, wondering why they were called here.

"42-42-564. Whenever you wanna knock on Death's door." Maka said in front of glass and it appears to ripple waves, and Shinigami shows up in the glass.

"Ah! Hello Maka! Good to see you!" Shinigami replied with that cheery voice that somewhat reminded everyone from True Cross Academy of Mephisto. "We have them." She said, letting go of her scythe and Soul materializes. "They look really...uncool." The silver haired boy said.

"Ah ha! Long time no see Mephisto Pheles!" The Shinigami got his attention on the 'pink polka dotted freak.' Shura quoted that...but. Anyways! Mephiso gave him a devilish grin like he's a fun(?)ny mad clown.

"Heya Shinigami! It's been such a _LONG time._" Mephisto replied, everyone's faces were full of shock. Everyone on DWMA's because Shinigami is friends with a 'Kishin' and True Cross Academy's because...who knows how long Mephisto had known Shinigami.

**Haha. Finally. Done with my first chapter of Gehenna Stopper, Kishin Crusher. That was fun. No inspiration lately and this came to me. Hope you guys liked it. I'll update in two days okaay? See ya~ Eins, Zwei, Drei~! I'm out!**


End file.
